


In Restless Dreams (Is the Lady Mine?)

by SilverBird13



Series: Rule 63-Verse Series [4]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Post-Seine, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBird13/pseuds/SilverBird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems that, just this once, God had taken Javert’s feelings into account.<br/>Or, the Post-Seine trope done femslash-style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Restless Dreams (Is the Lady Mine?)

It hadn’t started smoothly or immediately, no matter what the gossips said.  
  
For when had anything, let alone Jeanne Valjean, come effortlessly to Javert?  
  
 _A bed, a pressure at her back, a freedom around her chest that contrasted with the angry beating inside it._  
  
 _“Back to sleep for you,” the bitch, the filthy saint, whispered._  
  
There were hints, of course, at what was to come, for nothing, Javert knew, happened without warning.   
  
Even the wiliest criminal’s eyes flared before they dared to shoot.  
  
 _A bowl of soup and some prayers._  
  
 _“Javert, would you care to take a bath tomorrow?  My housekeeper can fill a tub while I visit Cosette, and we can eat when I return.”  Valjean’s eyes flicked to hers before darting away._  
  
 _Why was the damn cheese knife so dull?_  
  
Unfortunately, a back broken in two places mandated bedrest and too much contemplation for Javert’s tastes.  
  
Not to mention too much company.  
  
 _“Valjean, I don’t understand why I can’t cut my own nails, for the Lord’s sake.”_  
  
 _“Because I can’t risk you harming yourself, my dear.”_  
  
 _“Ma cherie!  Getting familiar, are we?”  Valjean’s gaze drops, her mouth follows suit._  
  
 _“Easy, if you will!  I hardly want them broken too.  Lord on high, we don’t need that.”_  
  
The tiniest occurrences-the “we’s”, and “dears”, and “when you’re better’s”, never fail to surprise Javert.  
  
These moments of camaraderie, of momentary confusion followed by inexplicable peace, bother her less than she cares to admit.  
  
 _“Why yes, Monsieur Volvet’s carp is far milder this week, I agree,”  Valjean says with a delicate, genuine smile._  
  
 _Javert snorts.  “Where on Earth does the man find it in November?  He must chase the damn fish out from under the ice!”_  
  
 _“‘Fresh from the seacoast,’ he said.  I wonder if it had any jet beads in it’s gut.”_  
  
 _Javert’s wild laugh surprised them both._  
  
 _“I hope it did, Madame la Maire.”_  
  
Neither one of them is truly surprised when it happens.  
  
For it seems that, just this once, God had taken Javert’s feelings into account.  
  
 _“Will you walk with me today, before it rains?  I’d enjoy the company, and you should practice, my dear.”_  
  
 _“I’m still shaky and I don’t need to fall on my face.  You go ahead and I’ll attempt to prepare this tea Marius so highly praises.  Perhaps he’ll marry it instead of your daughter, and we’ll be rid of him.”_  
  
 _“Now, be kind to Marius,” Valjean says, trying not to smile. “The boy’s naive, but I have hope for him, for them. For...”  Her pupils dilate as she takes in Javert’s carefully neutral expression._  
  
 _A moment of silence, and then words fly in every direction._  
  
 _“I love you and I think I have since I saw you looking at that boat and I’m sorry for Clarice and for how I tricked you and how I hated you and used you but I’ve wanted you for God knows how long and I..I-I...” Valjean’s stammering, her grasping hands, are unbearable, and Javert is suddenly calm and ready._  
  
 _“I have hope for us, if you can believe it, my dear.”_  
  
 _Of course they kiss then, and hold each other as the kettle boils over and rain falls and absolutely nothing changes._  
  
  



End file.
